Diagnostic algorithms have been developed for complex electronic devices to identify the cause of failure in a component of the electronic device as well as to predict the occurrence of a particular failure type as indicated by operational parameters generated by sensors mounted to various components of the electronic device. Neural networks, decision trees, case based reasoning, etc., have been employed to learn from data generated by the electronic devices to provide prediction and classification in the context of diagnostics. Diagnostic algorithms generally utilize extensive life-testing of components of the electronic devices to determine nominal and threshold values for critical parameters used to identify the failures or predicted failures.